More and more people use their mobile terminals (e.g., smartphones) to access information such as reading news, listening to songs, watching videos, etc., and exchange information with others such as texting, sending/receiving emails, etc. But there is no application or service on a smartphone that allows a user to easily revisit all different types of information that s/he has accessed before. For example, if a user wants to listen to a favorite song again, s/he has to start a music player to find and replay the song. If the user wants to re-read a web page on a website, s/he has to restart a web browser and enter the address (e.g., URL) of the web page through the web browser. In other words, the user cannot easily store and manage different types of information that s/he may revisit through a single, universal user interface.